Le sourire de mon ange
by Lady Elektra Black
Summary: OS.à l'époque des maraudeurs.2garçons de 2maisons rivales séparés par le prince de leur maison.ils finissent par se retouver autour d'1heureux évènement. 1siriusseverus touchant. Mauvais résumé.Lisez et laissez une review please.


Le sourire de mon ange

* * *

Ceci est normalement est one-shot. 

Je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (pas que j'aimerais pas!lol!).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

… 

_Poudlard, dans les cachots, une salle secrète…_

_A la fin du printemps, une nuit d'un vendredi, pendant sa sixième année…_

…

**POV de Severus**

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi sur moi ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Potter fasse cette blague stupide ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert comme ça ! Mais non ! Il fallait que Monsieur-J'ai-la-grosse-tête-Potter se la ramène ! Et non content de ça ! Il a fallu que toute l'école participe et l'apprenne ! Quelle poisse ! »

Continuant à monologuer et à maudire Potter, Severus Rogue était en train de creuser une tranchée dans le tapis, devant une grande cheminée où ronflait un feu digne de ceux de l'enfer. Une salle que Lucius n'avait pas encore découverte…

Finalement la fatigue prenant le dessus, Severus se laissât tomber sur le tapis et se déshabilla, restant en boxer dans la chaleur profonde de la pièce. Il était seul ; personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il était libre pour le week-end.

Il passa sa main sur son ventre,… le caressant,… doucement,… tendrement,… les larmes coulant le long de ses joues,… les sanglots secouant son frêle corps étendu dans la quasi-pénombre…

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Black… _Sirius… Non ! Black ! … Comment peut-on éprouver autant de haine et d'amour, de rage et de passion envers un seul être ? … Il ne reviendrait que lundi, peut-être dimanche… Expulsé 3 semaines pour avoir tenté de me tuer en m'envoyant à la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune, avec un loup-garou enragé…qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter son invitation ! … Si Potter n'était pas intervenu… Ce sale connard ! Dire que je lui dois une dette de vie maintenant ! Quel enfoiré ! … Et Sirius… Non ! Black ! … Black avait été expulsé… je devrais lui en vouloir… mais bizarrement… je le plains… je sais très bien qu'il a été envoyé chez ses parents qui le détestent et le lui font savoir… un peu comme mon père… mon père… merde ! Il va être au courant maintenant ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il va me tuer… et lui aussi… Je suis maudit ! …Foutu Potter et sa foutue blague à la con… Et ce foutu salopard de directeur ! On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il me défende dans ma condition ! Mais non ! Pas de punition pour Saint-Potter ! Et on continue à renvoyer le méchant Rogue chez son père violent et abusif ! Ne parlons surtout pas de favoritisme ! … Et voilà, je recommence les sarcasmes…_

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu cèdes aux menaces de Lucius et de ses chiens ? … Pourquoi ? … Tu n'as jamais eu peur d'eux avant ! … Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ? … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me laisses, Sirius ? … Je t'aimais et je suis sûr que toi aussi… Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lucius nous découvre alors que nous nous embrassions ? … Je me suis battu, tu sais… J'ai résisté et je les empêché de me violer, lui et ses copains… Je t'ai dit que je n'appartenais qu'à toi, et je comte bien tenir cette promesse… Sauf pour elle… à moins que ce soit lui… Mais je t'ai comme perdu… pour ce James… Il me reste elle ou lui… Tu n'étais pas au courant… Mais tu le sauras quand tu rentreras… Grâce à Potter… Je suis enceint de toi, Sirius…_

Sur ces pensées, il finit par s'endormir sur le tapis inconfortable n'ayant pas le courage ou la force… de retourner là-bas…

Se réveillant et se rendormant après avoir broyé du noir, il resta dans la même position, ne bougeant que très peu et ne mangeant pas du tout, tout le week-end…

* * *

Dimanche soir, même salle… 

Il pénétra dans la pièce, et posa le plateau de nourriture qu'il était allé chercher à la cuisine, sur le sol. Il s'approcha de la silhouette allongée sur le tapis, et remonta la couverture qui avait glissée depuis qu'il l'avait mise tout à l'heure. A le voir tout à l'heure, un élan de tendresse et d'amour ? l'avait poussé à rendre plus confortable la position du dormeur. Lui mettant une couverture sur son corps et métamorphosant le tapis en matelas, il avait découvert plusieurs blessures sur les bras, les jambes, et sur son ventre… rond ! Severus devait dormir vraiment profondément, car il ne s'était pas réveillé lorsqu'il avait soigné les blessures à l'aide de sorts et de crèmes. Il s'installa contre le manteau de la cheminée et l'observa dormir.

_Les yeux rougis, les joues pâles sillonnées de larmes, ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille… il ressemblait à un ange… un ange déchu peut-être,… mais son ange… D'où lui venait ce genre de pensées ? C'était comme les rêves… ces rêves où il se voyait avec Severus, dans cette salle, dans les couloirs déserts, s'embrassant, faisant l'amour, se murmurant des « je t'aime »… Ces … visions étaient devenus plus fortes, plus intenses, dans les cachots familiales des Black, sans nourriture et battu journalièrement… Ce n'était pas la pensée de ses amis qui l'avait aidé à tenir pendant ces 3 semaines ; James s'était fait passé pour lui pour jouer cette sale blague et lui avait fait porté le chapeau… Quel salaud ! Il savait pourtant très bien comment mes parents me traiterait et il ne s'est même pas excusé tout à l'heure quand je suis rentré ! Oh non ! Il était bien trop occupé à raconter la dernière farce sur Rogue pour faire attention à moi !… Et maintenant toute l'école est au courant ! Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de le protéger et de le prendre dans mes bras… Je ne suis pas… Si ! Et je crois que j'aime ce sentiment… et ces visions, ou souvenirs… C'est elles qui m'ont aidé à tenir… pour savoir si c'était vrai… ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve… J'espère que non…_

Un mouvement interrompit ses pensées. Qui se répéta. Des paupières s'ouvrirent sur deus yeux d'une noirceur sans fin.

Severus se redressa, gardant la couverture sur lui, pour se cacher un peu et fixa son visiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Black ? Tu viens voir si les rumeurs sont vraies ?

Sirius se leva, prit le plateau, le déposa devant Severus, et se rassit à la même place.

- Tu devrais manger. Il y a un charme dessus pour y garder au chaud. Je suis allé chercher ça à la cuisine tout à l'heure. Devant le regard soupçonneux de l'autre, il ajouta, je n'ai rien mis dedans.

- Pourquoi … tout ça ? Fit Severus, en désignant le matelas, la couverture, le plateau d'un geste de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de t'inquiéter ?

- Je… Je m'excuse pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te faire… je suis sincèrement désolé… Et je ne fais pas semblant de m'inquiéter… Je suis sérieux…

- Tu l'auras été au moins une fois dans ta vie. Je suppose que tu es également désolé d'avoir failli me tuer ?

- Ce n'était pas moi la lettre, c'était James, …enfin peu importe tu ne me croiras pas… Si je suis désolé pour ça, c'est pour n'avoir pas su ce que préparait James et de ne pas l'avoir empêché…

- De quoi ? De m'avoir sauvé ?

- Non. Qu'il t'y ait envoyé.

Ton calme contre ton mordant.

Soupir.

- Pourquoi tu es là Sirius ? Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Je voulais te voir… pour savoir si les …visions que j'ai étaient vraies, c'est par l'un d'elle que j'ai trouvé cette salle… C'est comme si c'était des mémoires, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- … Toi… Moi… Dans le parc… sur la tour… ici… en train de s'embrasser… de faire l'amour…

- C'est vrai…

- Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai traité ainsi ?

- Lucius… Il nous a surprit… et il t'a convaincu de me laisser…

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- …

- …

- … Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis gryffondors.

- Si je voulais être avec eux, je ne serais pas venu, ni resté… Et non, je n'ai pas fini… Sirius s'approcha doucement de Severus, se posa à genoux devant lui, et tendrement, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Dans un souffle, il lui murmura : Je t'aime Severus Rogue, je t'aime et je n'ai aucune envie, vraiment de voir quelqu'un d'autre.Prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, il l'embrassa à nouveau, goûtant le goût de menthe et d'épices de la bouche de Severus. Et je l'aime lui aussi. dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre rond.

Un « je t'aime aussi » retentit dans la pièce, entre deux baisers.

Les bûches dans la cheminée s'enflammèrent brusquement, avant de continuer à brûler doucement, chauffant la pièce.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. 

Que vous ayez aimé, détesté, que vous trouvez trop court, que vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en appuyant sur le bouton en bas à gauche.

Merci de laisser une review.

Elektra.


End file.
